I Never Would Have Thought
by Alois Trancy-Phantomhive III
Summary: Oliver is just an average student at his school. Well not that average, He's not popular, Always being bullied. He's very quiet and weak. But then the Famous Kagamine Len Comes to their school. He knew len. Well, not in person,but he loves his music He's his inspiration. But he's afraid that len would bully him too.but What if len is the one who would HELP oliver? BoyxBoy Yaoi!
1. Meet Oliver

**I never would have thought.**

Ok. this is my first story, Hope you like! and please R&R!

Chapter 1: Meet Oliver

Oliver P.O.V

Today is just a normal day. Well, For me. I woke up because of my alarm. clock. It's 7:30. School starts on 8:30. So i have much time to get ready for school. So I stand up, and greeted james in his cage. "Hey james~ Have fun sleeping?" I said. I always talked to him every morning. I always free him after I wake up in the morning. As I free him from his cage. He flew out through the window. He's Probably gonna play with his bird friends. He's a very smart bird. He always come back into his big cage after he plays outside. He's my bestfriend. My only ifriend. After i free him, I came in my bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror. I see my bruises covered in bandages. My mom and dad always asked me about my bandages, I always tell them that It was a common accident because i am so clumsy. But no, Im always bullied at school. People always make fun of me. Sometimes I am being beaten up. Which explains my bruises in my body. But my eye has a bandage too. This time, its a different accident. You see, My mom was getting ready for my birthday celebration. I was so excited and wanted to help. So my mom offered me something to do. She asked me to wash some vegetables. So I did. But i slipped and my eye was hit by the corner of the counter which was sharp. My mom called for my dad. and they bring me to the hospital IMMEDIETLY. And when we came there, The doctor tested my eye. He said that my eye. Is already blind. I was just a little kid back then. Thats one of the main reasons why im bullied at school. itsbecause of my injured eye. Mom and Dad doesnt know about the bullies. i mever tell them. My mom and dad are the best.

Which reminds me. I have to introduce myself. My name is Oliver, Just Oliver. im 16 years old, A british boy, which is also the reason why im bullied, Im very smart. Also the reason why im bullied. And clumsy. Again, Also the reason why im bullied. I had a scholarship on the school for rich people. We are just poor. Thats why ive been studying hard. I go to school at the Royal Magic Academy. Dont worry, theres no people studying magic there. Thats just the name of the school.

Reminds me, i have to get ready for school. So I took a bath and wore my School uniform. And then I came down and saw my Mom and Dad. So I greeted them. "Ohayou Gozaimasu! Okaasan ,Outosan!" I said in japanese. Mom said that I have tp work on my japanese. Because we're living here at japan for now. Ya dont say? I grew up at britain. Until I was 14. So I learned japanese, but my japanese still needs work. "Wow son, you're really good at your japanese now. Im so proud of you." My dad said in english language. "Yup! WE are so proud of you, Right dad?" Mom said in japanese. I can understand japanese COMEPLETELY. "O-oh yeah hon. WE" Dad said. Mom is a bit scary sometimes. I just laughed at them. They're the best parents. "So, Ollie come on, eat breakfast" Mom said. Mom's name is SeeU. Just SeeU. We have no Last names. Dad's name is Seewoo. Just seewoo. Kay? They're the most childish parents i have ever had. Well they're fun. "Mom! I said dont call me Ollie! " I said pouting. Mom pouts too. "And why is that? Im your Mother!" Mom said to me. "I know that mom! But im 16!" I said pouting again. "Are you two having a pouting contest again?! And you didnt ask me to play with you!" My son of a child father said . Damn this family. "Whatever, Ill pass breakfast. Im going to school guys! Bye! Lots of loves! Goodluck on ypur work!" I said. Now pretend that i didnt say the last part. "Yeah bye

mom! Mwah!" Dad said. Ugh. "Im not your mom,dad!" I said really annoyed. "yeah whatever." dad said. Okay who's more matured? Me or dad? I doubt that its dad. Okay. Finished at home, On to school!

* * *

**A/N: So how is it?! Is it good? Please R&R! Its my first!**

**Oliver: NO!**

**Akari: D'aaaww! Twaaatss swwoo mweeaan! *Pouts***

**Oliver: *Pouts***

**SeeU: *Pouts***

**Seewoo: Another pouting contest?! Why am I always not invited?! *Pouts***

**Akari: whatever. See you at the next chappie minmasan**!

**Oliver: yeah if akari here makes another chapter.**

**Akari: Of course i will!**

**Oliver: Suuurree**

**AkariOut! Pweace!**


	2. Kagamine Len's Arrival

**Akari: Ha! I updated! And its just an hour after!**

**Oliver: I doubt that its good.**

**Akari: Hmph!**

**Chapter 2**

Not another bully chapter 2.

Oliver's P.O.V

As I walked in the school. I heard people whispering. whispers like, 'hey i heard Len Kagamine is coming to school here.' or 'OMG! Len Kagine is coming to school here?!' etc. Why did they talk about him anyway its just Len Kaga- WTF?! LEN KAGAMINE IS COMING TO SCHOOL HERE?! I HOPE ITS TRUE!

Len Kagamine is my Favorite Idol since then! I always listen to his music everytime I feel depressed. His music calms me. I really hope it was true.

As I was day dreaming about Len Kagamine, I bumped into someone as I looked up. Uh Oh. Not a right person to be bumped into. Its Big Al and his followers. Oh no. not another beating. So I just apologized. "O-oh. Big Al. Im s-sorry". He frabed my shirt real hard and Spat on my face. Eww! "Too late for sorry , ya weakling!" He yelled. Then he punched me in the stomach. Then they kicked me so hard. I tried to ask for help but all of them just laughed at me. Oh right. I have no friends. I cant do anything. So I just let them beat me up until i could feel nothing. I started to cry because my mouth is already bleeding. They only stopped when..

"Hey! Its Kagamine Rin & Len's Limo!" A girl shouted so the got off. They probably wanna see rin. I wanna see Len.. I wanna see my inspiration. So even though I cant move easily, I tried to walk while crying. While bleeding. I just wanted to see my inspiration. The person that stopped me from depression. With his beautiful voice. I tried to walk over at the front of the school where the limo is. So many students have crowded. I just stand far away, very far away. But I made sure that I could still see them. But he shouldnt see me. He would be disgusted.

When he came out. It was all worth it. I finally seen him. Everyone is crowding h and his sister, So I smiled while crying, while bleeding. My pain is all worth it.

Len's P.O.V

When our limo came infront of the school everyone crowded us. Damn. Can I attend a school without students crowding us?! "Len we're here." Rin said. Tapping my lap. "Yeah i know." As the guard open the door for us, We finally came out. I could hear girls screaming, squealing. it hurts my ears. So I just looked around avoiding contact to everyone. Until I saw this boy. He's really far away. And I kept looking at him. He's... crying? and he has bandages on his eye. and wait. his mouth and nose are... BLEEDING?! He smiled like he looked satisfied, then walked away. Damn. He really looks like he's in a bad condition. He has a cute golden eye. I dunno why he's crying and I dunno Why he's bleeding and I dunno why he smiled. I was going to wave at him but he walked away. What an interesting boy.

* * *

**Akari: Done!**

**Oliver: See? I told you its bad!**

**Akari: Shadup olie! Please R&R!**

**Oliver: Please dont**

**Akari: Please ignore him**

**Oliver: O_O**


	3. Oliver's Regret

**DISCLAIMER: I own the plot. Sadly, not vocaloid**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Oliver's Regret**

Oliver's P.O.V

As I walked through the empty hallways, Hoping that no one will see me like this. Or else, my situation will be worst. So I always hide everytime a person passes by. Well, my pain is all worth it anyway. I already saw him.

I finally came to the clinic. The nurse saw me and she was shocked. "Oh My! what happened?!" the nurse asked me. Yeah only the faculties here cared about me. I'm a teacher's pet. "Umm.. I... I fell on the stairs because Im clumsy. I wasnt watching where im going. Im sorry Ms. Sakine." This is Ms. Sakine Meiko. She's the school nurse. She's very nice. "Oh. Let me clean you up." Ms. Sakine said. Its gonna hurt. She has an Alcohol and cotton. "O-okay Ms. Sakine." She cleaned up my bruises with cotton. Ouch. it hurts. "ouch!" I shouted. She frowned at me. "You see? this is what you get for not watching your steps." She scolded. She's not looking very happy at all.

After she finished cleaning up my bruises and my bleeds, I said thanks and walked out. As always, I walk to class alone. Theres not much students here in this hallway. They're probably crowding Len and Rin Kagamine. I wonder if it wasnt annoying Rin and Len. Hmmm.. Im walking in the hallways looking down at my feet. I never thought that my feet were small. Guess I should look at my feet more. Heh. It looks cute. Im probably enjoying my feet. HaHa. I was still looking at my feet as I walk then I suddenly bumped into someone. Well, it looks like he was running. "Hey! watch where you're going!" He said. People are so out-mannered. He was running and not looking where he's going too ya know?! Well I dont wanna cause trouble. I looked up to him."I-Im sor-" I froze. I-its Len Kagamine!

Len's P.O.V

I was walking with my sister at the hallway. Psh. These people are irritating! I wanna shout at them and tell them to leave me alone. But I cant do that. My reputation would be ruined. Many people will hate me. I dont want that. "Len, Why dont you walk around while I talk to the principal knowing that we're here?" Rin said. Please take me with you mee-chan. Dammmnn. If I say that she would say that Im acting like a kid again. So I have to say yes. "Pfft. Fine." I said coldly. Theres no such thing as being good to tour older sister. Thats my rule.

I walked through some hallways trying to avoid these girls trying to flirt with me. They couldnt stop squealing and shouting. My ears hurt. So I ran but they kept chasing me. Woah. this is a big school. I just ran so they can leave me alone. I dont care if I get lost. When I looked behind me. I bumped into someone. Im so irritated at those girls so out of nowhere, I screamed at him. "Hey, watch where you're going!" I shouted even though its my fault. Well its his fault too. He's looking at his feet while he's walking. He looked up to me and said "I-i'm Sor-" He stopped. Shocked of what he saw. He recognized me. Wait. This is the kid that I saw who's crying while looking at me. Well, he's not bleeding anymore, good. Wait. How do I care?! "You're Kagamine-san" He bows at me. "I'm sorry! I wasnt watching where im going" He said, blaming himself. Then I noticed. He's other eye is covered with bandages. So I pointed at it. "Your eye." I said. He looked confused at me. "h-huh?" He kept stuttering. Hm. "Whats wrong with your eye?" I asked. This kid is 's appearance and his personality. "Um. I-i got into an accident." He explained then walked away. What a weird kid. I mean. whats wrong with him. I dont know where I am so I followed him. Then he noticed me.

"W-why are you following me?" He asked. "Duh! Im new here! So its obvious that im lost." I said. He frowned then nodded. "O-okay." He told me. I was still irritated because of those girls. "Hey! hurry up! Im going to be late slowpoke!" I yelled. Im like this when im having an headache. "u-uhh okay." He said. He was moving fast so he tripped then fell on tge floor. "Ughh! You clumsy little oak! Get up there and hurry up! Im gonna be late!" I said. im having an headache.I never even said sorry to him because of my actions. "Whats your first class?" He said. Woah. He's mood suddenly changed. His tone was as cold as mine. pretty scary. "My first class is math." I said. He nodded then lead me to my class. We're very late. When we got there, left me immedietly. Whats wrong with this guy. At first he's crying while smiling when he looked at me. and now he's being cold. Maybe I was being too cold to him. I should apologi- wait. WHAT AM I SAYING?! HOW DO I CARE?! Well i have to follow my heart. It said that I should apologize. And plus, I wonder whats his name.

So I finally introduced myself then sat on my seat next to my sister. "Len, where have you been?" Rin asked me. "I was running away from fangirls then I got lost. And some cute boy led me here." I explained. Then she smirked at me. Why did She do that? "Hmm.. What does this cute boy looked like?" She asked me. What!? did I just say that he's cute?!Damn Len! you know your sister has an obsession with yaoi! I have no choice but to tell her his appearance. "He's blonde and he has this cute golden eye. and his other eye was covered with bandages. He said he got it from an accident." I explained and she smirked even more. "Its your first time complimenting someone a cute len." She said. Yeah. And out of ALL the people im complementing why is it a GUY?!

Oliver's P.O.V.

I HATE THIS! My inspiration. The guy who inspired me with his songs. The same guy who stopped my depressions. Is a JERK! arrgghh! for the whole class hours i've been thinking about this. I never even concentrated through my lessons! Now I know the feeling. The feeling of regret. Im regreting to be a fan of That kagamine! Everythings too good to be true. I guess Len is not as nice in his concerts. What a waste. I get this feeling. The feeling of hate. I expected more from him. I guess I was wrong. Urrrgghh!

I HATE LEN KAGAMINE!

* * *

**Akari: Yay! An Update!**

**Oliver: Yeahhh.**

**Akari: Hmph!**

**AkariOut!**


	4. I have a bad feeling about this

**Akari: Finally! Another update!**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own anything**

* * *

Chapter 4

I have A bad feeling about this.

Len's P.O.V

Yes! breaktime! Good news is i get to eat because Im hungry. The bad news is Fangirls will be running up to me. The other good news is Im finally gonna apoligize to that kid. Bad news is Rin is not gonna eat with me because she'll be too busy to do something. I guess I have to eat alone. and by 'Alone' I mean the rooftop. I will never eat at the cafeteria People will irritate me again. I will get so cranky I will end up doing the same thing I did to that kid. Speaking of kid, Where is he? Whats his name? And why did he became so cold suddenly?

I finally got to the school roof top. Yes. Im alone. I opened my bento box and my food looks delicious. Mmm! I enjoyed eating. But at the corner of my eye, saw this boy. Wow. I didnt notice him there. I remembered that I should apologize to him because of my actions, so I ran up to him. I was about to say something but- "What are you doing here?" He asked me. His voice is still so cold. He must be really mad. "Umm.. Im here to say sorry." I said. Im pathetttiiiiiccc! I mean, SOMEONE HELP ME! "Sorry for what?" For what? Oh yeah. I insulted him and yelled at him. "For yelling at you even though its my fault." This is it len. For the first time in forever you're going to apologize to someone.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth" ~Him

"Umm... I'll be your friend?" ~Me

"Not even close to the truth!" ~Him

Okay that made him really mad. He walked away and I grabbed his arm. He's trying to get his arm off. But I kept holding on to it. Why do I kept caring for this kid!?

"Let me go!"" He shouted at me. "No! Im here to help you!" I yelled. Then he suddenly looked at me. He's crying. "You already helped enough! Now let me go!" He let go of his arm because he's crying then he took off. What have I ever done to him? I know I yelled at him. But it seems that I did a very bad thing to him. I felt my heart skipped a beat and a tear rolled on my eye. NO LEN! NO ! YOU LIKE GIRLS! girls. Girls. Grrrr! What if I DO like that boy.?! I sat down to where he sat before. Then I noticed a blue notebook. Its full of sailor decorations and everything. Then I looked at the notebooks cover. 'Oliver's Diary'. DAMN! A DIARY! Is this HIS diary?! Is His name Oliver?! I opened the first page of the diary. And it has a photo pasted into it. Its. A picture of that kid and a bird. Man this is wrong! I have to return his diary! This is wrong. Should I read it? I cant do anything so I just take it with me or else it would be in the wrong hands. Dont worry Oliver. Your diary is in the right hands!

Oliver's P.O.V

Damn. What is his problem? I tried to avoid him. He kept following me now. I finally found a safe place to hide. Its really quiet too. I opened my bag to look for my diary. Whe-where is it?! Where did I left it?! Wait, The ROOFTOP! I ran up to the rooftop. And when I got there. My diary is gone! Someone must've took it! What if its in the wrong hands?! Oh god! I wish its in the right hands! I hope that the person who took it will give it back to me!

Im freaking out now! The bell suddenly rang. Its time for music class. Uuurrrghh! I came to the class so late! Its a good thing Ms. Azami is my teacher. I knocked on the door "Come in." Ms. Azami said. I slowly come inside. "Azami-chan. Im sorry Im late." I said. She's the youngest teacher at school. So she insist us to call her Azami-chan instead."Oliver, Why are you late?" She scolded. I came closer to her to whisper something. "Im looking for my diary. But it seems I had no luck." I whispered. Azami-chan and I had some close connection. She always hang out with my mom. And she already has a boyfriend. "Oh. Okay. I hope you find it." She said to me. I walked to my sit and to my surprise. Im sit in the middle of Rin and Len. NOOOOOO! "U-umm.. Can I sit In a different seat?" I asked. Everyone gasped at me. And I heard comments like 'Why doesnt he want to sit beside rin and len?' or 'what a choosy kid' and 'He just turned out on a beautiful oppourtunity'.

"Nonsense Ollie-chan. Just sit there." Azami-chan said. "I rather sit in a trash can than to sit next to him." I muttered. "What was that?" Azami-chan said. She's really scary. "Nothing." I said to her.

I finally sat in the middle of the kagamines. Suddenly, Rin Kagamine spoke to me. "Hi, Im Rin Kagamine." She said. "I never would have gussed." I said coldly. "Oh." she said. This is wrong. She has nothing to do with my hatred of Len. "Im sorry for my manners. But my name is Oliver." I shook hands with her. And Len looks shocked. Probably about something. "Its nice to meet you Oliver. This is Len." She Introduced len to me."Oh." I only said. I never really want to talk to Len. "Oliver is your name right? Im so sorry!" Len begged. I just ignored him. "Anyway. This is our last class Oliver. Wanna like hang out?" They asked Me. What?! but I just met them! "But I just met you." I said. "Nonsense! We're already friends right?" Rin said to me. Is she up to something? Shes really cute. How could I say no?

"Okay." I said. They said 'yay' "So at your place oliver?" Rin said. "Fine." I said. "Yay! we'll walk together!" Rin hugged me. I noticed Len frowned. He doesnt want me to be near her sister?

I have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**Akari: Thats it!**

**Oliver: I have a bad feeling about this.**

**Akari: Thanks for mentioning the name of the chapter!**

**Akariout!**


	5. Oliver's Mom

HERE'S** THE UPDATE! AND IM BACK!**

**THANKS TO ALL REVIEWS!**

**Kagaminemayulover: THANKS! HERES THE UPDATE! **

**Owlcity: Zankyuuuuu!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN VOCALOID. BUT I WOULD LIKE TO OWN LEN. BUT NO! I CANT! **

**Oliver: JUST GET ON WITH IT!**

**Akari: Whatevs.**

**HERE IT ISS!**

* * *

Oliver's P.O.V

"Oliver! hurry!" Rin-san rushed me. I was fixing my things. She's probably excited about going to my house. "Alright. Alright."I walked towards the school gate seeing the excited Rin and quiet Len. They hide very well. No one saw them. I finally got to them. "What took you so long?" Rin-san said. she's smiling brightly at me. So I smiled at her as well. Then I noticed Len frowning. Is he over-protective at his sister? "Hey... i think we should go. Im bored." Len said. "You're bored because you're just standing there doing absolutely nothing." I said. Len rolled his eyes. wait. First he's cold to me, next he tried to apologize and now he's cold to me again?! seriously.

i think i should call the mental hospital and inform them that there's a crazy man on the loose. or just lock him in the basement for life until he dies. Ill go with option two.

I led them to my house. Knowing that we're almost there, i got worried. 3 things that im afraid of. 1. My mom would go fangirl about rthe kagamine twina and be ashamed of them. 2. My father would probably be all childish 3. My parents are crazy. like i did not know

"So Oliver tell me about your family" Rin-san asked. I cupped my chin trying to describe my parents. In a good way. "Well. We dont have last names. I have the most childish dad, Seewoo.. and the most scariest mom, SeeU." Oliver stopped for a moment. "Wait, i thought we're going to your house!" Rin-san protested. I looked at her with confusion. "Yes you are." I said. "But you said 'see you' after you described your mom." Len-san said. "Yes, my mom's name is seeU" I said.

"Seewho?" ~Rin

"SeeU!" ~Me

"Dont leave us!" ~Rin

"My mom's name is SeeU!" ~Oliver

"I still dont understand!"~Rin

"SeeU, he meant that that was the name of his mother. SeeU" ~Len.

"Oooohh! I get it." ~Rin

Damn these people. after a moment of silence and awkwardness, we finally got to my house. "Here we are" I plainly said. "Yay!" Rin-san said excitedly. And Len-san smiled. As I opened the door the twins excitedly ran in. Trespassers! I manage to get in AFTER them. "Im home!" My mom suddenly came out of the kitchen. "Hi Oliver!~~" She told me and she looked at the twins. I might as well cover my ears. "KYAAAAAA!~~! THE KAGAMINE TWINS! THEY'RE SO CUUUTTTEEE!~~~" My mom yelled. Told ya... "Hi! you might be Oliver-san's Sister! Im Rin kagamine."Rin introduced. and she thought my mom was my sister. Len looked irritated. I cant argue with his reaction.

"Oh no! Im Oliie's Mother!" My mom said. The twins looked shocked. "B-but oliver said you were scary!" Rin said. Oh no! I noticed my mom's dark aura. oh no.. she's going to kill me."Since we have guests, why dont you cook the fish" my mom demanded. I dont want to cook those damn things! "WTF?!" I said. "What did you say?" my mom glared at me The twins got a little scared. Me too. Come on oliver think. Got it! "WTF.. I-it means Wheres The Fish." I excused. The twins gave me a thumbs up. then my mom suddenly changed mood. "Oh.. the fish is in the fridge!" My mom said happily. "Come, sit down rin and len. we'll have a little chit chat while Oliver cooks dinner." Mom said. Len mouthed 'Help us' But theres nothing i can do. so I just mouthed 'Good Luck ' This is going to be a long evening. i hope i dont blow up the kitchen. AGAIN

* * *

**Akari: Done!**

**Oliver: Dang.**

**Len: SeeU is scary! **

**Rin: yes. But i never saw olivers dad.**

**Akari: Soon my darling. Soon**

**Anyway ILL UPDATE SOON! **

**AKARIOUT!**


End file.
